Secrets Revealed
by Wolf07
Summary: Naruto learns everthing when his six years old. But in his mind he sees himself as a Demon child. What is his legacy? Who were his ancestors? More inside! spoilers! NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any others.

**Summary: **What if Naruto left the village after learning his secret. In later chapters Naruto X harem

_**Secrets**_

He was running from them. There was a mob coming at him with shinobi right in front of them. He thought ' _Why does this always happen on my birthday and on the same day of the forth hokage demise'._ He ran right into a dead end and he was only a 6 year old kid. They started to shout "demon", "hell spawn", and "kyuubi", he was huddle around until. One of the shinobi came and stab him in the stomach. That's when it awoke for 6 years it was held and it slept until now.

_Mindscape_

He found himself in a sewer thinking they threw him in he started walking until he reached a cage door. With a piece of paper on it with the word "SEAL" on it.

" Hello is anyone there" Naruto said with a scared voice. Something moved the door and then a beautiful woman appeared in a white kimono with red roses and a red sash that held a blade. But her eyes were pure red as like her hair and she had nine fox tails also fox ears.

" Who are you and where am I ?" Naruto said with a little power.

" **Kit were in your mind" **the woman said while thinking_' **How am I going to tell him the village hates him because of me'. **_But what really shook her was that he had nine tails surrounding his body with pointy ears and sharp canines. She spoke in a gentle tone **" I'm the kyuubi no kitsune and I'm why the villagers hate you" **she spoke with a quiet voice. He was shocked but started to think.

Now that he thought about it they were calling him that while beating him, it made sense. Then he looked at himself and saw what she saw, he want up to the cage and touch the seal and said something. It glowed and before him was the forth hokage in all his glory. The one who made the village hate him and with that he changed into a nine tail fox but also markings appeared on his right side. He roared and charged toward the man who made his life a living hell.

When Arashi appeared, he saw his son and thought ' _Is this what he sees in himself a demon'. _He looked towards the cage and the nine tail fox in a human form. But what scared him more was that she had cried her eyes out. And than saw his son turn into a nine tail fox with markings all over his right side. Then he heard something he never thought to hear from his own son.

**" I'm going to kill you!" **Naruto yelled in his demon voice. And charge at the one who cursed his life away. He took one swipe with his claws and the ground beneath the swipe erupted into five deep gashes. And got right behind and said **" You made my life into a living hell"**. Kicked him from behind and was about take the life of the man who cursed his into a hell.

" Wait son what are you talking about" said the forth!

**" Look through his memories and see the life you left your son to rot in." **the kyuubi said in a quivering voice. She showed him to the mirror and saw what made his son into this before him. He saw the first six years of his pass before him in agonizing moments. At last the final memory of the mob huddle over him and the people he saved, beat a poor defenseless boy.

**Naruto POV**

I saw his face turn from sad into anger and then cold. Also did he say I was his son so why curse me. It dawned on me, he didn't want this for me so what happened that brought these people against me. He finally spoke in a cold voice " What happened to you becoming a hero". I laughed in a cold voice and told him " I'm no hero to them just a filthy demon". And he spoke again in a warmer voice " Do you have any one precious to you?" I walked over to kyu and hugged her, also said in a strong voice that the third is the other person I cared about.

**" Kit I won't let them attack you again" **she spoke in a strong voice **" your body is a demon but not demon and you have nine tails."**

When she said that I remembered my transformation and the power I felt in my body. Then I remembered my body and spoke " How long have we been talking" I said than kyu spoke " It should be only a few seconds". She then remembered my last memory along side my father and understood. I asked her if I could borrow some power and agreed to it. My father pulled a forth of the seal. The power gave me strength and knowledge with other things. But before I went he told me he wanted to talk to the old man.

_Mindscape end_

They saw the spiraling red charka that appeared and backed off immediately, a few fled and than they heard a dark voice say **" YOU DESTROYED AN INCIDENT, TO CREATE A DEMON!" **The boy appeared from the charka with nine tails covering his body and his face, the whisker marks darkened, his blond hair had red in it, and his eyes were blood red. He raised his hand with claws and motioned them to kill him and he howled and flew in a yellow flash.

_Hokage office_

The charka of the nine tail fox had been awakened. Immediately many veterans of that battle 6 years ago came. He spoke in a voice " Bring me Naruto now ALIVE at all cost!" Everyone nodded in unison and disappeared. He thought ' _Naruto what has happened to bring it out now of all times'._

**Naruto POV**

The mob dispersed after the initial attack on the shinobi who were massacred. While the others ran from me with what I did fresh on there minds. My clothes were soaked through with blood. I quickly found a body with my stature, it was an Anbu and replaced my soaked ones for his dry. I also took the issued katana, and the mask but used charka to reform it into a fox. I jumped into the air and landed on the roof and jumped with speed until I looked back and saw a red-eyed chunin on my side and stopped and she spoke first.

"What happened back there it w-was" she whispered in a scared tone.

" A massacre by a renegade-nin" I spoke in a calm tone and saw fear " I'll protect you until we reach the tower, okay" she just nodded. I jumped with her, we reached the tower in minutes and want straight into his office. She spoke again in a strong voice.

" Chunin Kurenai reporting on a massacre done by a renegade-nin" she spoke with strength. She impressed me. And continued on about the bodies and the savagery done. The old man spoke in sad voice.

" Naruto I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you need me most" he spoke in a saddened tone. " I'm sorry to them, they created me like this" I spoke in a cold tone and looked at Kurenai " I sorry to have deceived you about who did that". I was there in a flash without my mask and kissed her full on the lips. In minutes she was unconscious in my hands and laid her down on the couch. Then want to the center and create a shadow clone but not mine but my fathers.

" Hello sandaime" my father spoke in a crisp tone.

" Arashi how" the old man spoke in a confused tone.

" Seal"

" Your soul"

" Yes"

"…"

" Sandaime why wasn't my wish completed" my father spoke in a serious tone,

" The people thought that naruto should be singled out" sandaime spoke in a quiet tone. " WHAT! THEY THOUGHT MY DYING WISH WAS THAT" my father was sending killer intent in mass waves. Out of nowhere he appeared a wolf masked Anbu. He was gasping at the man he thought dead. " Sensei is that you and how" than he saw me in the same clothes as his. Before he could take a step my father introduced me with him. " Kakashi this is my son naruto and naruto this is my student kakashi" my father spoke in a friendly tone. I nodded and asked the old man, " I need a scroll to get back into konoha when I leave". My father nodded in agreement and spoke " Naruto needs training in his powers that you've seen and also the others so where heading for a place to train". The old man saw my eyes and nodded, he immediately gave me scroll. I disappeared with my father to my apartment and grabbed what I needed. Before I left I lit a match and set the building on fire and my past burn to dust.

By the time we reached the gates the smoke blocked the sky. When we got there it surprise me to find kakashi waiting. " I coming too." he spoke in good nature. I nodded and we jumped the gate two Anbu off, not to be seen for another six years, in the gloom of the dust cloud I said goodbye to my old life and hello new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any others.

**Summary: **What if Naruto left the village after learning his secret. In later chapters Naruto X harem

**Training **

We traveled for a few days through the trees. After about five days we reached an uninhabited region of forest. " Hey brother do you know what I'll be learning" Naruto said with enthusiasm. Kakashi was surprised by what naruto called him. He hadn't talk the entire way there. " I really don't know what he'll put you through _little brother_." kakashi said with a smirk. And got out his orange book.

**Naruto POV**

' I wonder what's inside that orange book' I thought with a mischievous smile. I immediately got on my new brothers shoulder. And started reading, ' _She opened her legs to me and I thrust into her harder and faster, she screamed my name while I felt her…' _ I couldn't process it for a few minutes, until OH! GOOD GOD!

**End POV**

Naruto had the biggest nosebleed ever. Kakashi felt drops when he looked over his shoulder naruto was flying and hit the ground about ten feet from him. And he looked where naruto was reading and laughed. He got naruto under a tree. And kept reading on Icha Icha paradise.

**Naruto POV **_Mindscape_

I woke up not far from the cage. I had questions for both Kyu and father. When I got there I saw something in Kyu eyes and dismiss it. " Father could you read this." I learned to summon things and change things in my mind. I had changed it to a forest with a waterfall. I summoned a mirror from the water and ask " FATHER! could you read this." My father appeared, read it and turned red. He ask " Where did you read this." I told him of my brother and ask what it meant ( I know what means because I've read a few from the Thirds collection). He started sputtering an answer until. **" Hey kit I tell you what it means" **she

said while thinking '_I' feel something inside me, it's a tugging sensation every time I think about him, it's nothing is it'._ I want over and was taken by her tail immediately my father started to yell but she put up a barrier. She didn't know at the time that I could change my appearance to make me look like an eighteen year old. When she turned around I laughed at the way she looked at me with desire, lust, and love, could it be. She started to rub up against me and said **" Oh! Naruto I want to have fun tonight" **while giggling. I encircled my arm around her waist and put the other on her chest and kneaded her on. She moaned while thinking _' How did he know what to do'_ that's when it hit her. " I know what they were doing and I want that from you" I spoke in a husky tone. And imagined her without clothes and she was naked. Also I had removed my clothes and added a bed. I threw her on it, and kneaded her breast with moan from Kyu. I entered her flower with my tongue and she arched her back with a moan. I found her sweet spot and gave her more pleasure. She pulled me up and met my eyes and nodded. I got over her and entered her with a moan. I started to thrust slowly. But she said **" P-Please faster and harder", **I did what she wanted and she screamed my name out over and over until **" NARUTO". **She came and then I came with everything. She snuggled up next to me and fell a sleep saying **" Naruto-kun" **I said " Kyu-chan" and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile Outside**

Kakashi saw his brother with a smile and moaned Kyu-chan. And a wet spot appeared on his pants. And laughed with a glint in his eyes.

**Naruto POV **

The next morning I was awakened rudely. I saw the state of my orange jumpsuit and the pants. I remembered what happened yesterday and heard Kyu-chan say Naruto-kun. I put on the clothes I borrowed (stole) from a few stores in konoha. A pair of black pants with bandages on the right mid-thigh and my new kunai and shuriken holders on my left and right leg. I put on a black muscle shirt with the spiral of the Uzumaki clan crest. Next came a blood red vest, with fingerless gloves with plates also a headband engraved with the Nine tail fox symbol on my forehead. I walked out to see my father talking to my brother. " Naruto your training will begin like this in the morning you will do Taijutsu and after lunch you will do chakra control exercises also you will learn Ninjutsu and Genjutsu during the rest of the day. While at night me and Kyuubi will strength your mind." my father spoke in a commanding tone. My brother told me he had a present for me. I want over and felt something hit me. I started to pull out a paint tag but saw on my left hand a seal. He told me every two weeks I should add another hundred pounds and told me to do the ram seal also he forgot to tell me my vest had weights on it. I fell flat to the ground. While I was there he put on more weight with sealed shin guards and armguards that weigh a ton. For the next year I learn to adapt to the weight much easier and got stronger while learning in the morning every style of taijutsu from the lotus style to the gentle fist and more. My chakra control became almost perfect along with the library of jutsu's I learned. Also my powers from joining with Kyu showed up more and more everyday. I had eyes that could copy any type of jutsu. My sense were increased by hundred fold and I could also see the chakra streams. My mind had been organized with my fathers help. Then on my birthday something happened to change everything. Kyu gave me a summoning contract for the foxes, my father for the frogs, and Kakashi for the dogs. All three leaders agreed on me being able to summon them. That night Kyu asked me " Naruto I want you to summon a fox of great power" I said yes mentally, did two handsigns and summon a nine tail fox that transformed into Kyu. " Kyu-chan what are you doing here and how did you get out of the seal.

" Well I got to thinking and it was worth the risk" Kyu spoke in a tone and continued " I'm here to give you two presents and here's one"

For the whole night we made love by rolling around. I activated my half-breed form. She moaned when my tails cover her up. I thrust into her fast and hard for the next three hours, we took a 30 second break and got back on it.

**Meanwhile **

Kakashi heard sounds of two animals making love or something. Than he heard someone shout Naruto. And knew Naruto was having fun and did the force sleep jutsu.

**Normal POV**

The next morning naruto awoke with kyu snuggled right up to him. When he lifted his right hand to find a kyuubi tattoo on the back of his right hand with 9 tails reaching his elbow.

At that time Kyu had awoken and saw the tattoo for the king of demons and smiled. She spoke up **" Hello husband". **

Naruto couldn't believe what kyu had just said ' _Hello husband' _and asked "what do you mean?"

**" You and I are the king and queen of demons" **she said also **" you also have to start a harem to revive your clan."**

" Okay so were married and I have to get more wives." Naruto spoke with a cheerful tone " so we better start traveling again" They got dressed immediately and told Arashi and Kakashi the good and bad news. His father was happy and a little lecherous after the news of having a harem. Kyu disappeared after that back to the cage. While kakashi and naruto got packed and left the forest with memories of there stay.

**Naruto POV**

We traveled a year doing A-rank and B-rank mission for Konoha. One day when entering a town we heard that a supposed pervert was at the bath house. I hated perverts but found a way around nosebleeds by reading Icha Icha Paradise and drawing a perverted book that is the number 1 book series over the Icha Icha series. I walked up to the women side and saw a man with white hair and riding a toad. Reading my book I said " Its not nice peeking on beautiful women"

He looked over to me and told me " Hey brat get away now I'm doing research"

My father told me his name was Jiraiya and that was his sensei. He also told me to kick him in the crotch for reticulation. " Hey ero-sennin this from my father" I yelled and kicked him with a chakra empowered kick right in the crotch and then sent him into the girl baths. Kakashi asked me his name and I told him his name was Jiraiya. My brother showed me the author of the Icha Icha series who was ero-sennin.

" Hey kid who was your father." growled ero-sennin.

" Arashi was my father." I told him in a firm tone.

" Arashi was your father" Jiraiya spoke.

" Yes jiraiya this is my son" my father spoke after appearing.

" How are you alive" asked an astonished jiraiya.

" The seal held my soul, while I create a shadow clone" said my father.

" So this is your son" jiraiya pointed at me.

" Yes, I like you to teach my son everything in the next six months" my father commanded.

" YES" jiraiya said in a yell.

The next six months was hell on wheels we traveled from town to town doing _"research" _while training me in my fathers jutsu's and Jiraiyas jutsu. By the end of the month I had another contract with the toads. On the last day my now Uncle ero-sennin gave me and my brother bottomless pouches with 5 of the newest Icha Icha series books. My brother immediately grabbed it up and started reading while I gave a hug to my uncle and a warning about another sannin that was known as the "Legendary sucker". For the next two half years I study harder and met Itachi, he wanted the Nine tail fox.

_flashback_

No one knew except my family that now there were two foxes. I jumped right in turning into the nine tail fox and hit him as hard as I could. I tore off his cloak and his clothes. He used the sharingan on me to trap me into watching my family die. That activated my left side with marks while the right faded. I bit into him and drank his blood in a nine tail wolf form when I returned to normal form my father told me that a new door appeared with the Uchiha crest and it was the sharingan. I could take bloodline jutsu and their library of jutsu for all aspects of training. I immediately activated the Sharingan and surprised Itachi with his own genjutsu while combining my fox eye bloodline. I lost a lot of chakra but was fine to get out of the area. Kakashi immediately wanted to know what I did and explained of my new ability.

_End flashback_

We reached a the town when we heard " PERVERT" and saw a man flying out the window of a bar. We both put away our books. I laid my hand on the blade of the fox on my back, the blade of wolf on my right side, and the blade of the demon king on my left. This blades were given to me on my birthday by Kyu, a wolf demon, and the final one came when my tattoo glowed red and it appear ready for battle. I also checked our sealed scrolls for any missing. We walked in and saw a woman with blond hair and nice rack. But I activated my fox eyes and saw a genjutsu over her real appearance. Also behind her was a young woman who radiate power with a pig. I knew she would be part of my harem. I walked over to the wanted poster. My brother nodded behind the mask which I started wearing last year to hide my features. I used a simple dagger and cut down everyone.

" Hey what are you doing" asked the bewildered owner.

" How old are these?" I asked calmly.

" 4 months, why?" asked the owner

" All who were up there were killed by my hand" I said in a frigid tone.

The owner knew when he saw me. He asked quickly what I would wanted and order 4 hamburgers also my brother wanted a couple ribs. I sat down at the table that she was playing at and asked " Would you like to play a hand but with high stakes."

" What kind of stakes?" she asked curious while thinking _' Sucker'_

" I will put up these three blades for?" I said while laying the blades on the table while seeing the girl and her necklace that radiated demonic chakra and nodded " For the girl behind you and the necklace!"

" Alright deal, the names Tsunade and she's Shizune" exclaimed happily with her winning streak.

"WHAT!" Shizune yelled bewildered.

" I'm going to win remember my streak" she whispered which only shizune could hear except naruto also heard.

" May I shuffle the deck" I asked and shuffled it with a little genjutsu to make me the winner, I threw the cards. And watched the woman reaction she twitched a bit. But she called and I did to she laid her cards and leaned over to get her winning. When I grabbed the necklace and winnings. She saw my cards and tried to run from me with shizune. They didn't get to far before I caught them. " We had a deal and you can't go back on a deal with the lord of demons." I exclaimed while poofing in, grabbed the girl and bit her leaving my mark.

" What did you do to her" she yelled

" She has been marked as my mate" I spoke in a serious tone " she is now married to me, the Nine tail fox" and tapped the headband for added effect. She saw the headband and tattoo on shizune neck and cried out.

" Take me instead and leave her alone" she cried out

" I don't take lying old hags" I said in a cold tone " I will search for her when I want her to return with me"

" How did you know" she asked.

" I can see through genjutsu and yours is simple" I told her, I came over and pulled down my mask and kissed her the " Good morning kiss", immediately she awoke and hugged me and soothed her with calming. I left telling her where to find me. And something else that I knew it would turn her red. I left with kakashi the next morning with a kiss to shizune, left to finish my training. The next year passed in a blur by that time naruto was stronger than his brother. In the distance they could see Konoha's gates. And continued on to start the next part of their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any others.

**Summary: **What if Naruto left the village after learning his secret. In later chapters Naruto X harem

**Home**

Halfway to the gate my brother remembers that we left as Anbu. So we duck out and change into the clothes we once wore. I got a new cloak that signified my new rank as an Anbu captain. From then on we put on our masks and Anbu mask. I also wrapped up black bandages on my arms to hide my tattoo and the mark that I was the king of hell. I sealed my blades away except the fox blade.

We raced from tree to tree, doing acrobatics in midair. I yelled back " Hey slow poke you better hurry or no Icha Icha series or Kuniochi Paradise" kuniochi paradise is a book that rivals my uncles in pictures and story. I found out how to stop the bloody noses from my uncle who never has bloody noses. He always thinking perverted thoughts. So what else than have Kyu send me perverted thoughts to stop the bloody noses.

When we reached the gates I had won the race but the finish line was full with an Anbu squad waiting for me. The captain yelled " Halt and stay where you are" I stopped immediately. I yelled " Captain Fox and Wolf returning from training." I thought they would believe me, boy I was wrong some young hot shot came running at me. I remembered something about a forbidden bloodline that created genjutsu's. I immediately asked kyu to look it up. She spoke **" Yes love there is three Dojutsu's and one is genjutsu all you do is mold chakra to your eye's and say " gen" that's all." **I immediately molded chakra and yelled " gen". At that moment if I had seen my eyes they wouldn't be blue but pure crimson. When I looked at him and thought off beating him with punches. The next moment was burned into me like the time I barely escaped from Itachi. His body was pummeled but I didn't do anything but look at him. My brother arrived and yelled " Captain Wolf reporting to the 3rd" but when he saw my eyes I knew to close off the chakra flow they returned to the sapphires they were.

The Anbu's let us through the gates and I ran head first with my brother behind me. We passed through Konoha remembering the good and bad times. But what I saw next stopped me in my tracks. It was Kurenai and she was eating also she was wearing a jonin vest. I sat there for a few minutes before my brother yelled " boo" which got everyone near by to look up and she did to and saw me. I knew I was dead so I said " **Demon body flicker" **what appeared was nine flaming tails that engulfed me. I was gone along with my brothers body flicker.

**Meanwhile**

Kurenai was eating at her favorite café when she had a feeling someone was watching her. But she put it off to nerve's when reciving a genin team. Than she heard someone from above yell and saw a crimson fox mask with sapphire eyes looking at her and thought _'Naruto'_ . He immediately disappeared in a pillar of fire with the wolf mask one in a spiral of leaves. She mostly like saw someone that look like him she thought. But inside knew it was the first guy she ever kissed and fell in love with.

**End**

Meanwhile outside the hokage's office a pillar of fire appeared with a blonde hair Anbu with streaks of red, black, and white. Along side him was a white hair man. They entered the office and the boy yelled " Hello Old man".

" Naruto? Kakashi?" said a happy old man.

" Hmm, what did you say lord hokage" spoke kakashi.

" Naruto welcome home" sarutobi said with a grin.

" It's nice to be home" I said and continued " I came back to become hokage after my father."

" Well now down to business" he spoke in a serious tone " Naruto your uncle tells me you have a spy network."

" Yes I have network made up of foxes, wolves, and people" I spoke in the exact same tone.

" Well I need more by first you need to pass the genin exams" he spoke in happy tone.

" Yes" I spoke in a crisp tone and took the note from the old man. I got to the window sill and jumped. Immediately one of my gifts kicked in. Black wings sprouted with my fox mask off. I only had a mask that covered my nose and mouth. I had two pairs of wings one white and another pair of dragon wings.

I flew straight to the academy and landed outside. When I landed out of the shadows came one of my kits and wolf cubs. They had came to protect me and help me in jutsu's. I put the black kit on my shoulder while I put the cub in the crook of my arm. We walked to the classroom and saw a scarred man. He asked " Excuse me are you here for the exams" I nodded and gave him the note. He read it over and nodded. He told me to say something about my self and I said " My name is Naruto Kazama Uzumaki and this Kyo on my shoulder and in my arm is Mia. And that's all for now." I want up and sat by a boy with dog and asked him his name and he said " Kiba and this is Akamaru" pointing to a white dog. He also asked about my armor " Hey you know that armor looks like Anbu armor like my sister's Hana". I ask if I could ever go ever to meet his sister and said yes. My name was called and I want down. "Alright Naruto all you have do is a bunshun" I summon 10 shadow clones without hand seals. They were surprised that I passed. But during the whole exam I was holding back. I got my headband and tied to my right upper arm. I came out and with Iruka behind me. He started " Tomorrow you'll get your Team assignments". I got up and disappeared into the shadows while saying " Shadow flicker".

I appeared along side kakashi and he said " You and I are moving into your compound". My father gave me directions and we left through the south gate. On a rise we saw the compound. It was beautiful, a two story home with an enormous span. My brother and I want in and got everything settled later on I left to get something to eat. Before leaving I got out my new clothes a black muscle shirt with black cargo pants. A dark vest with my mask and my konoha headband on my right arm and got out the Nine tail fox band and tied it to my hair. Also using my abilities, I turned my hair black and got kyo with my wolf blade and two army knives with nine tail foxes on them. I used shadow flicker and landed on a roof across from my favorites " Ichiraku Ramen Bar". I go in and ask " Hey was there ever a blonde, blue eye boy in here" they nod and say yes. When my ramen gets there I pulled down my mask and start to eat. Ayame yells " Naruto" and jumps on top of me. At that time I hug her and say "SURPRISE" she starts to blush with the position were in. I help her up and peck her on the lips softly, she taste like ramen. Then when she say's " Naruto I missed you" I said " me too" and give her my phone number and waved to her. I heard yelling and appeared next to a Jonin and asked what happened. He tells me Mizuki has stolen the forbidden scroll.

I picked up his scent and found him there with the scroll. I attack with one my genjutsu's " **Demon jutsu: 9 levels of hell, first level"** he immediately starts to scream and fell into a deep slumber. I open the scroll and activate my fox eyes and memorize everything from the scroll. From than on the Anbu appeared they took Mizuki away and sent me to the old man.

" Naruto that scroll is one of many scrolls your family created" he continued in a crisp " You are now guardian to that scroll"

I nod and disappear and appear in my compound. I take it to the vault of and lock it with demonic chains and leave it. I head straight to bed when Kyu-chan wants to snuggle. I release her and she tells me that tomorrow I'll get three surprises. And we fall asleep with my mind on how my first day want.

**REVIEW!**

**Also I going with first person and normal as a second.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any others.

**Summary: **What if Naruto left the village after learning his secret. In later chapters Naruto X harem

**Teams**

Kakashi came to naruto's room seeing him a sleep with kyu and left them alone, While he want back to reading his newest Icha Icha series on the couch. Two hours later, Naruto wakes up seeing kyu and asked " Hey where are you going?".

" Love, you have five minutes to get to the academy bye" she said with a smirk.

_' Oh shoot I'm late' _I ran as fast as I could to get dressed. Kyo and Mia yawned and want to get something to eat. I put on black cargo pants, with a sleeveless shirt with a spiral on it, and my crimson vest. I ran out, but returned to get both headbands, the fox on my head with the konoha one on my upper right arm. I ran straight to the kitchen. Making it in time to grab my brothers breakfast with kyo and mia on my shoulders. " **Summoning Jutsu: Wolf" **( a few summoning came with the tattoo) a white wolf with four tails that was also a few feet taller than me appeared. " Hey Yui can I get a ride" naruto asked. " Yes cub, your becoming more like your brother" yui said with a growl. I jumped on her back and she sped up into a lope. _'faster, faster, and FASTER' _I thought with adrenaline in my blood pumping faster than before.

**Meanwhile below**

Many villagers saw a white blur with black and red mixed in. Than, heard a demonic howl that made there blood freeze. Many fainted with the howl.

**Back to Naruto**

I howled with adrenaline and jumped from yui through the window of my classroom. Creating a crater that was as big as the desk. Iruka's jaw was on the floor with everyone else thinking ' _Who is Naruto really.'_ I ran to an empty seat next to kiba and a Nara named Shikamaru. Iruka calls the teams out until I hear familiar names.

" Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka, Jonin Instructor Hatake Kakashi." " Team 8: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, Jonin Instructor Kurenai Yuhi." " Team 10: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Shin Aburame, Jonin Instructor Asuma Sarutobi" " You will be meeting your Instructors after lunch" Iruka yelled.

I knew this would be me seeing her face to face in over six years. I walked over to kiba and sat down.

" Hey kiba who's hinata?" I asked while taking a bite from a piece of meat.

" Hinata is her" Kiba exclaimed pointing to a girl who sat down beside me

" H-Hello I-I'm H-Hinata" she stuttered out in a small voice.

" Hinata nice to meet you I'm Naruto that's kiba and this is… KYO, MAI!!! AHAHAHAH" I yelled while kyo and mai bit me for my lunch. She was giggling while, Kiba was laughing out loud. " Okay here both of you now go" I threw the meat a few feet away. I remembered seeing a woman doing a jutsu for dango so I pulled out a twig and puff instant dango while asking kyu "_ Hey kyu what will happen to the twig?''_ **" Love, that woman got the twig with a note." **The bell rang out and I spoke to them " Today is the day we become the heirs to konoha" with that I put my hand out. They both did the same and we ran to see our sensei.

**Meanwhile in the Forest of the Death**

Anko did her dango jutsu and instead of dango a twig appeared. Along with it a note saying _" Thanks for the dango - kyuubi Naruto kazama." _With a drawing of Naruto with fox ears and nine tails on it with a victory sign. She was thinking ' _Naruto a stole my jutsu must be cute and smart too."_

**End**

I sat by my two teammates and waited for the Instructors. When she walked in I knew who it was. Kurenai, she was taller but still my crimson eyed angel from six years ago. With her came a smoking jonin with a beard.

" Team 8 come with me" Kurenai spoke in a sweet tone

Me and the others met up with her and she looked at as until seeing my eyes looking into hers and she turned red. I turned red to but hid it with my mask completely

Asuma saw kurenai the 'Ice Queen' turn red while looking at a genin. From this distance he saw the boys entire form. He had blonde hair mixed with Red, White, and Black. His eye were crystal blue with a mask covering the rest of his face. When he heard yipping coming from his shoulders, he looked and saw a fox kit and wolf cub. " Team 10 come with me" he said in a lazy tone.

This shook Kurenai awake and spoke in a clear tone " Meet me on the roof." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

" Hey team 7 my brothers always two hours late" I told them, all three sweat dropped " alright Kiba, Hinata both of you put your hands on my shoulders. They both did and I whispered **"** **Demonic body flicker". **We disappeared in a column of fire. While everyone else jaws dropped on to the floor. We appeared a few feet away from our sensei with surprised look on her face.

" Okay guys tell me a little about yourselves" she asked while looking them over.

" Am why don't you say an example" Hinata said in a whisper but getting stronger remembering what naruto said. '_ Hmm hinata already more confident was it naruto' _she thought

" Alright my name is Kurenai, I like gardening, friends, and learning new genjutsu's. My dislikes are arrogant people, PERVERTS, and people who think man are stronger than woman. My dreams is to show that woman are as strong as man." she said with force when talking about perverts. " You next with the dog" she said in a crisp tone.

" Kiba's my name, I like to train, Akamaru, and watching women. My dislikes are fan girls of Sasuke and Sasuke. My dream is to lead the Inuzuka clan." ' _A pervert in work ' _ Kurenai thought

" I-I'm Hinata, my likes are making medicine , my teammates , flower pressing. I have no dislikes. My dream is to make my f-father to acknowledge me" _ ' Stuttered a little but got stronger till the word father' _ Kureani thought

" My name is Naruto, I have likes and dislikes. My dreams hmm… Never actually thought about it" _ ' I didn't learn anything from NARUTO' _ Kurenai thought

" Tomorrow were going to be doing a survival test" Kurenai spoke in a crisp tone " The test has a 66 percent rate, your dismissed and meet me at training ground 8" Oh! Almost forgot " Naruto could we talk for a few minutes"

" Alright" I said with a smirk beneath the mask " Kiba, Hinata wait a minute okay" they nodded. We walked a short distance from the meeting place for privacy

" Naruto what are you doing back in Konoha" she asked.

" Kurenai I came back to follow in my fathers legacy to become the hokage." I said in a relax tone.

" What did you leave that night" she asked while looking at me, staring at me.

" Kurenai I'm sorry" I whispered than pulled my mask down and kissed her full on. I stuck my tongue into her mouth she moaned and kissed me,

held on to me. Finally, after a few minutes we pulled apart to breath. " Kurenai this will hurt a little." I spoke in a whisper and bit her on the neck. My mark appeared on her. I told her she was my mate. I also told her we were immortal because she married a demon king. I thought she'd freak out but didn't and hugged me. Telling me she was happy and disappeared in a spiral of leaves.

I disappeared in a column of fire. But if I'd search the surrounding I would've found my brother watching.

" Hey guys ready to go get something to eat" I said, they both said yes.

" Hey naruto why do you smell of sensei" Kiba asked with a glint in his eyes.

" She asked about my past but I was cryptic, now lets go eat." I yelled. That night when I got home. I was jumped and dragged to the couch.

" Naruto did you make your sensei one of your wives." my brother asked

lecherously

" I don't want to talk about it I have an exam tomorrow goodnight. I jumped into bed and got undressed. Kyu came out and jumped on the bed naked.

**" Oh! Narutoooo"** she said in husky tone.

" Kakashi use the force sleep jutsu" I yelled and grabbed her putting myself inside her. And started to pounded into her while she scratched my back.

**" Naruto faster." **she whispered

I gave her that and more. My body changed to a half-breed form and held her down. While nipping at her and pulling myself out slowly doing her.

**" Naruto do me now, I'm your slave now do me" ** she begged me in a husky tone.

I released her and she got on top and I grabbed her while she shouted my name out into Konoha for half the night. We both fell a sleep satisfied for the time being.

The next morning I walked out to the forest and met my team. Akamaru started to sneeze with Kyo and Mai. I asked kiba if I could over to his house the next day to meet his family and ask his sister to check on kyo and mai. He nodded and Kurenai arrived.

" Alright guys you have to get these two bells from before noon, any questions?" Kurenai asked

" There only two bells sensei." Hinata asked

" Yes, one of you will be sent back to the academy, NOW GO" Kurenai said.

Both hinata and kiba disappear leaving me against her. " First lesson; Taijutsu" I yelled and attacked while holding back. In a matter of minutes I had her hands and my other arm around her waist. I whispered " When we pass your coming home with me" she immediately turned red. I let go and disappeared while sending out shadow clones to find the rest of the team. They were next to me in minutes. " Alright here's the plan kiba, you and akamaru will attack straight forward while hinata knock out one of her arms. I will get the bells" I whispered and they nodded.

" Oh sensei fill the wrath of the Piercing fang" I yelled while thinking _'Akamaru are you ready yet' 'YES' _ " Now face Double Piercing fang" Akamaru attacked on her side. She dodge ever shot until reaching the target point.

' _Naruto I will show you I'm strong' _I repeated that over and over in my mind. When she reached the spot I attacked with my gentle fist and knocked her arm out. And jumped back before a blur of colors passed her.

I waited until _' NOW' . _I used my fathers personal Jutsu " **Flying Thunder god**" blurring out of sight. Appearing on the other side of the field holding both bells." Oh sensei look at what I got" I yelled holding the bells while she healed herself.

" Congratulation you pass!" she yelled. Kiba howled for his passing grade. While hinata smiled that she had passed. We were told to meet here tomorrow, they both left. " Okay naruto I'll see you…" kurenai said before she was grabbed from behind.

" I told you that if we passed that you would come home with me" I whispered into her ear. Than we disappeared in a spiral of leaves. We reappeared inside my room. " Kyo, Mai watch this door got it." they both nodded and want outside of the room. " **Blocking Jutsu; Silencing Jutsu**" I spoke in a quiet tone. When I turned around I kissed her with our tongue wrestling while she moaned. I took her wraps off and saw her Crimson bra and panties. Kyu appeared behind and took of my pants and shirt. I kissed kyu while kurenai fell onto the bed. I tore her and my clothes off and started kissing her lips, chin, neck, and started to suck on her breast with my other hand on her other one.

**Meanwhile in the Tower**

" Where is Kurenai?" asked the third after checking his crystal ball. He couldn't find her in over 30 minutes. " What did her genin say." he asked two chunin.

" Hokage she was last seen with Naruto Kazama" spoke one of the pair.

Kakashi was giggling behind his book but not about the book but about his brother.

" Kakashi do you know where your brother is?" the third asked.

" Home" Kakashi said

The third tried to look into Naruto's room but couldn't even do it. " Kakashi send pakkun to your home to see whats wrong."

" Pakkun find my brother okay" kakashi told him and he nodded. Ten minutes later he reappeared sneezing. " Pakkun what happened?" kakashi asked.

" Three scents in your brothers room and a big scent of something that came from mating" pakkun told them and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone was thinking '_ Who could he be with?'_

An eagle with two long tails appeared " **My master sent me to give you this**" it said and threw a scroll. It said _' Team 8 pass the test' _" Eagle who is your summoner?" asked the third.

**" Lord Naruto is my summoner." **it spoke with a dreamy look.

" What is my brother doing right now show me" kakashi asked it, it put both wings on his head and giggled when he had a bloody nose. The third also want into the same state and it disappear leaving two unconsciousness man.

**Back to Naruto**

She started to moan with me kneading her on. I moved my fingers one at first pumping her while she moaned louder I put two more before she flipped me over. I heard pakkun and sent streak with a message to the hokage. While I grabbed her and started to do her until I flipped her over . She got up on all fours and I slowly moved it in her she moaned under me. I started to pump into her.

" Naruto faster" she spoke in a husky voice

I did her faster while holding her breast kneading her on with moans. She finally screamed "NARUTO" and came only a few minutes later did I came screaming her name " KURENAI". I flipped her over for round two with kyu beside her. I put myself in her and did her slowly but than she whispered me to go faster and harder. My back became a scratching post while her body moved with me. I took kyu with animal ferocity halfway through the night I had kurenai my second love exhausted laying on me with kyu my first love also. I fell asleep with a smile on my face life was getting better.

**Meanwhile in the Hospital**

The third and Kakashi kept having massive bloody noses every time they awoke. One ninja finally came up with destroying their memories. They have no recollection of what happened that day or night.

**From now I'll try to Update once a month!!**

**Also REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any others.

**Summary: **What if Naruto left the village after learning his secret. In later chapters Naruto X harem

**Missions**

He awoke, while shaking his head remembering he asked the summoned to show what was happening to his brother. He opened his eyes seeing four blurry forms around his bed. And another on his bed reaching out and his eyes shot open with hand stopping her. They all ran outside the room, he immediately knew that he couldn't stay there. He ran over to his clothes and got dress in a flash. He left note saying he was going home. In a swirl of leaves he appeared inside the house. Going to his brother room to see if he was okay. Ran into kyo and Mai sleeping on the ground. Near the door, he opened it slightly and smelled something. That's when his brother immediately growled to go away. He ran straight to his room for his newest Icha Icha book.

I awoke hearing the door open and smelled my brother and sent killer intent towards him in a growl. He ran straight off to somewhere in the house. I laughed and my angels awoke from there slumber. I kissed them both on the forehead and said "good morning" with a yawn. They cuddle up closer and kissed me on the lips. I got up and want to the shower. I started it up and washed my body to lessen the smell (the smell does leave completely just lessens) when they both came in. I washed they from legs to waist when the scent hit me. I grabbed kurenai immediately and entered her she entwined her legs around my waist. And she moaned while I pounded into her for life. " Come or I won't come" I spoke in a whisper. She came than I came immediately after I sent my tails to pin kyu up to the wall and entered her with animal lust and drove into her until she yelled my name. I came out and washed them completely and they washed me, Kyu got dressed and disappeared in a flash. Kurenai kissed me good-bye and she disappeared in swirl of leaves. I got dressed in a long sleeve shirt with the right sleeve torn off showing my muscles and tattoo. While my left sleeve was red and the rest black. I put on black cargo pants with two holders one for kunai and Shuriken and another for throwing knives. With my three blades secure and headbands on. I ran to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast than ran off to the training area.

When I got there I said "Yo" just like my brother. Kiba yelled "Hey" and Hinata said a "Hello" in a quiet tone. Akamaru started to sneeze alongside Kyo and Mai when I arrived. Five minutes later Kurenai arrived she spoke in a angelic voice "Hello, now down to business first will get our first mission than train that alls for us". We immediately hurried over to the mission office and painted a white picket fence. Kiba muttered curses under his breath hinata quietly did her work and I finished mine in a matter of minutes. After we finished this we left for our training grounds. She ask us to tell her our we all tell her our abilities and she spoke " Kiba you need more ninjutsus, Hinata you could be our medic, and Naruto learn low level genjutsu now of the high level ones."

" Am sensei I know someone who can teach Hinata medical jutsu's" I spoke in clear voice.

" Alright Naruto send for them okay" she said those words with a smile.

" **Summoning Jutsu: eagle**" I yelled

"**Lord Naruto what is your command**" she spoke

" Find shizune and tell her and sensei I found her a student" I spoke and she flew off.

" Naruto who is Shizune" Kurenai asked along side hinata.

" She's another one of my fiancés" I spoke with a red on my face.

" WHAT! Dear Kami how many fiancés do you have?" Kiba yelled while kurenai turned red.

I just laughed and kurenai dismissed us all off. Me and kiba want to house to see about the sneezing. When I got inside I heard kiba's mom yell " Welcome home sweetie". He yelled for his sister and when she appeared I had one thought " _How could kiba be related to that DAMN!_".

" Hey runt and this is.." Hana said.

" Hello I'm Naruto and you are _love_!" I asked.

Kiba thought ' _I told naruto her name was Hana and she's turning RED!'_

" Well my n-name is Hana and come with me" she spoke and also thought '_Why am I stuttering around him' . _She saw the three animals sneezing and told them to follow her. She ran a few test while talking the her three companions and agreed. She asked " KIba could leave us for a moment?" and kiba left the room. Now " I have out what going on have you had _sex_".

" So my smell is the one interfering with there ability hmm" I said while thinking.

Hana jaw dropped to the floor and replayed the words and asked "Are you a virgin?" and he shook his head. She couldn't believe and almost didn't notice him get up to her.

" I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?" I asked in a whisper. And she nodded by with a cautious look on her face.

" Meet me here at 9 okay" she asked while thinking '_what am I doing, I'm going out with him'._

I left with a smile telling kiba I'd see him later. While inside I laughed with Kyu. '**Hey love I think this one is good for our harem'** ' Yeah she is perfect love better tell Kurenai this too'. I sped off to find Kurenai and found her in a dango shop. " Kurenai I'm going out with Hana okay she may join us"

" Naruto I like you to meet Anko, Anko this is Naruto." She said with a tint of red on her cheeks.

'** Love run now she's the one we stole the dango from.' **That last message got me running. I waved and disappeared in swirl of leaves with her falling on the floor.

I want home and changed into tan shorts a gray shirt with my headbands and a vest. I'd body flickered over and she was gorgeous in those hip huggers and that shirt I said one word "DAMN" and she giggled. We first want to a movie it was a horror movie and she squeezed my arm for most of the movie with me holding her close to me. We left the movies for a good restaurant and I told her about the harem and she said she thinking about it, We ended up at a sake bar and got drunken. I took her to my home and she took off her clothes and laid down on the bed waiting for me. I let my lust out by accident and got on top.

I kissed her body and stuck my tongue into her flower and she moaned. I want further in until she pulled me up and whispered " Take me like an animal." She flipped over and gone on all fours and pushed myself into her, she was tight. But I loosened her up. She moaned when I slow and than she moaned for me to let the animal out. I grabbed her ass and pounded her like an animal until she came and I came. But I wasn't over I flipped her over and took her right there again and again for half the night. When I felt her tire I bit her on the neck to make her mine.

She collapsed upon my chest and slept.

I woke up on top of something warm when I look down I see its naruto and we did it. I couldn't understand it at first and looked into his eyes asking silent what happened.

I smiled " Hello love" that struck a cord in her. She touched her neck to feel it. I nodded at her silent question and she glomped me telling me she'll be one of the best fiancés ever.

We spent three weeks of D-class missions. The next couple days were hectic Hana and Kurenai moved in with me. Also Shizune and Tsunade arrived halfway through the month. Hinata now officially has crush on me from shizune who lives with me now. Kiba started to call me brother because I'll be marrying his sister. And now were at the mission office for our first high level mission.

" Team 8 you and Team 7 will be guarding a man this mission is a B-class mission." spoke the Sandaime.

Me and my brother smirked until the hokage said the man name and the country. We prayed to kami for not to be him. But Kami laughed at us when he entered.

" I'm Tazuna the great bridge builder…" Tazuna yelled " It's you!"

My brother and I jaws dropped at seeing him again. Luckily are mask hid our faces.

" You promised your brother to my daughter Kakashi" yelled Tazuna.

**Cliffhanger**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any others.

**Summary: **What if Naruto left the village after learning his secret. In later chapters Naruto X harem

**Demon Brothers**

I hated my brother and father at that very moment. They got me engaged to be married when I was only ten years. I remember that night so vividly, I was still wearing that Anbu disguise.

**Flashback**

_We hurried into an inn to get out of the rain. We were on the border of Fire and Wave country. I summoned my father along with Kyu to get a drink._

_But forgot about my appearance. " Hey can I get a bottle of sake down here." I yelled out. _

_" Hey who's ther.. Sorry midget your to young for that stuff." He spoke to me. _

_I was pissed off at that, but what he said next made my blood boil._

_" Hey take off that ninja get-up you lived long enough to feel the pain we go through." He yelled at me._

_That's when it hit me I forgot to change my form into my eighteen year old form. So I excused myself to change outside. Passing a drunk who by nights end would be my father-in-law. _

_" Hey buddy buy a round for the bar to celebrate my sons 100th mission" Arashi yelled out over the cheering. _

_" Yeah, all my brother needs is a wife to marry for a perfect life." Kakashi yelled in his drunkenness._

_At that time I came back inside to hear my brother proclaim I needed a wife. And put hand over my mask sweat dropping at my father and brothers in there stupor. I order a bottle and sat with Kyu and drank it. At that moment the drunk got sober enough to plan something for his daughter. _

When I think back on that I know I shouldn't have gotten myself drunk.

_ My father got up and hugged me tightly saying this is son. I was embarrassed at the very least. Kyu, she tried to hold back the giggles but couldn't do it in the last few moments. And fell of the Stoll._

_I was falling looking at my husband and fathers act. Next thing I know I feel warm and safe. And look up to see my black knight who came to take me away to his dark castle. Seeing his sapphire eyes trying to swallow me up. He picked me and said " Pops I going to bed". _

_I see my father wink at me. I'm confused only for a moment thinking were only going to sleep together. I knew than that I shouldn't have given my father a body back to tease me. I took her to my bedroom and she snuggled against me and fell a sleep. I also started to be engulfed into the darkness remembering having a bad feeling the next morning. _

_He got up and want over to the mans father with an idea. " Hey you said your son needs a wife and my daughter needs a wife. So what do you say about an arrangement." I spoke to them after taking a sip from the bottle._

_" I'm the legal guardian and agree to this for that bottle of sake that you have there in your bag." Kakashi spoke in a slurred voice. _

_I thought about giving the scarecrow what he wanted. But I had to fight a busty blonde to get this. But hey I need to get my daughter a husband. " Alright but how can I trust you"._

_" I will make up a contract to bind our agreement with this scroll and blood." he said while drawing up the contract and signing it with blood._

_He also signed it at that very moment a tattoo appeared of a wave over Narutos heart. He gave up his sake and left into the rain thinking of his daughter, Tsunami engaged and left on his merry way._

_**Next morning**_

_"WHAT! YOU GOT ME ENGAGED TO A WOMAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW OVER A BOTTLE OF SAKE." That morning I wanted to kill them for this._

_**End **_

I tried to slink away from the room but was to late to escape. " Here he is!" my brother yelled with vigor. Grabbing me by the collar and shoving me to the front.

" He looks perfect for my daughter." he yells in glee.

I felt two pairs of eyes on my back glaring at me and started to sweat. I knew I needed to escape from them. " Alright, I see you later at the gate. Bye!". And flashed away after hearing my brother screams from the beating. I want straight to my room and got my scrolls and cloak for travel and flashed away to the gate to see, a very pissed off fiancé. I did the only thing I knew and said " Yo".

" Naruto, why didn't you tell me about this." she said sweetly in very scary way.

" Angel, I'm sorry about that but I told you I was starting a harem." sweet talking her. Knowing I was home free. Oh! How wrong I was.

" Kit, you get off now but after this mission your getting punished." She said with a glint in her eye. I knew I was dead meat. But figured if I going to die to hold her close. I wrapped my hands around her. She felt his warmth comfort her. The rest showed up with my brother and walked out of the gate into the forest.

First thing I did after getting out of the gate was throw two books at my brother one from my uncle and the other from me. He was in heaven for a moment than hid them away. He order us into a diamond formation covering all weak points.

I looked over and saw that Haruno girl asking if wave had Shinobi's. I thought they taught them something in that Academy. But how wrong I was, zoning out with my senses at full alert. Walking for miles until seeing two puddles on a sunny day didn't feel right. My brother hum a tone that warned me and I hummed back that I would handle them.

They popped out in a flash tearing my brother up and my angel into pieces. I fired off a kunai and Shuriken, while controlling my feelings about her 'death'. But that ass of an Uchiha shot my plan after releasing them with his kick. One was headed for my father-in-law and the other after Hinata and the others. I knew when what I had to do. I remember the hand seals and activated them.

I saw him with his claw out. Remembering never telling Naruto that I loved him. I closed my eyes and felt blood but not mine. I looked and saw a dark hair naruto with sliver eyes and sliver highlights on him. And looked over towards Tazuna and saw a white and gold hair naruto with gold eyes. And they said in unison " Don't ever hurt our family."

We kicked them into the air and release our chains to wrap them to the tree. With rage in us we summoned our blades. Our cloaks had the Kanji's for sun and moon. Our clothes the color of our hair. Sun a double edge broadsword with a sun guard. While moon was a Scimitar with a crescent moon guard. Both ran straight at the tree for revenge for our beloved angel. Combining into one with the blades swinging at there heads.

I saw my love running at them. Combining to form the original with his blades and grabbed him. Holding him close to stop him from killing them. The blades slowly disappear from his hands.

A figure high in the trees saw this and disappeared leaving only ice and the smell of snow. To report this to its master of the failure.

**Review!!!! Also my other story will be updated in the next couple of weeks. Also should I add Tsunade to the Harem. I have an Idea but want to see what my readers think thank you. Also my last chapter had Kiba calling naruto brother but that will change in while, guess if you can.**


End file.
